


The Great Library

by Storijophe



Series: The Immortal Traveler [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storijophe/pseuds/Storijophe
Summary: Akira has lived a very long time. He’s met a lot of people, worn many names, and experienced many stories. Every moment is written down, every thought captured, for the sake of those who may one day wander his Great Library.I hope you enjoy browsing the Library, and the many stories held within.
Series: The Immortal Traveler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brown book, with no title. Well worn, but thin - clearly a story enjoyed frequently, short though it may be.

Goro had thought he was prepared for what he would find when he entered the door to the interrogation room. There wasn’t a guard outside - a problem, but perhaps he had entered the room with Sae. He was ready for that possibility, just as he was ready for the needles on the floor, and bruises on Kurusu’s face.

What he wasn’t ready for, however, was to open the door to Kurusu looking no worse for wear, with his legs crossed and up on the table, reading a _damn book_ like he was sitting in Leblanc. Nor was he ready for him to adjust his glasses - apparently a spare, given the broken pair on the floor - then look at his watch, glance at Goro, and simply say “Hmm, you’re late,” and turn a page on his book.

Vaguely, beneath the rather thick layers of shock and utter bafflement, Goro was aware that there was no guard in the room, and his usual mask of politeness had slipped in his confusion - and that it was quickly morphing into a face of utter rage. “What in the sweet fuck Kurusu.”

Kurusu turned to look at Goro then, an eyebrow raising slightly. “Hmm? Oh, I was waiting for you to get here, I expected you here a few minutes ago. That’s all.” The raven haired boy frowned, “You’re missing your gun.” He reached under the table and from it drew an exact replica of the gun Akechi carried for his work under Shido. “You can borrow this one, they won’t be able to trace it.” He set it on the table, an infuriatingly understanding look on his face as he turned back to his book.

Goro, of course, was left only more confused, and progressively angrier as time went on. “How fucking _dare_ you, Kurusu.” The other boy’s eyebrows both rose then, and he finally closed his stupid book to look at Goro.

“How dare I what, Akechi? I’m not the one here to carry out a murder.” He leaned on the table then, resting his chin on one hand as he looked at Goro, that infuriating understanding never leaving his eyes.

Goro pulled his silencer out from a jacket pocket then and snatched the gun, angrily twisting the two together as his rage grew. “How fucking dare you just sit there! You apparently knew about me _planning to fucking kill you_ , yet you still let me be a part of the Thieves, you still trusted me.” He finished screwing the short metal tube on then and placed the end of it between Kurusu’s eyes then, though the boy hardly reacted. “I should kill you for being enough of a goddamned idiot to stare at me like you know what I’m doing.”

The raven haired boy’s eyes became sad then, as he watched the gun shake from Goro’s barely contained rage. “I do know what you’re doing, Goro, and I know why you’re doing it.” He leaned back then, tapping his fingers on the table as he did so. “You’re making a mistake, and you’re doing it because you’re being manipulated by your father. I suspect you even realize that, but I’ve never been one to guess what’s going on in other people’s minds.”

Goro shot him then, repeatedly. Forget aiming, forget being clean, he would kill this piece of trash that had somehow learned more about him than he had ever told anyone still left alive. He’d kill him for having the audacity to look him in the eyes while he did it, he’d kill him for-

Kurusu sighed, took his glasses off, rubbing an imaginary smudge clean. “It would take a lot more than that to kill me, Goro.” He wiped a smudge off of his forehead from where a bullet had impacted. “Something with more power might have hurt a little, but you can’t kill me.”

Goro then snapped and dove across the table, grabbing the other boy by the neck and squeezing. While he expected some resistance, but ultimate give, from the boy’s neck, he instead felt as though he were trying to crush a solid steel rod in his hands. Kurusu huffed a sigh, “You knocked my glasses off, Goro. Would you please calm down so I can put them back on? I prefer to see the people I’m talking to.”

That’s when the brunette realized the two of them were on the floor, and that in his rage, he hadn’t realized it. He had more pressing issues on his mind though.

“What the fuck are you, Kurusu?!”

Kurusu smirked then, that infuriating smirk that Joker always seemed to wear. “Human, I think, though more aware of how the world works than most. For example…”

A _shift_ , and after a moment, Goro realized they were in the Metaverse. If the more intense presence of Loki didn’t give it away, the change of clothes absolutely would.

Joker yawned then, his smirk never truly leaving his face. “I don’t need a silly app to travel to the Metaverse, nor do I need a mask to summon a Persona.”

Goro felt a tap on his shoulder then, and though his brain had simply shutdown some time ago, he still registered Arsene behind him, bowing slightly, before punching him so squarely in the jaw, that he had only time to think “Damn, that was solid,” before the world went out like a lightswitch had been flipped.

* * *

Joker sighed, “Well, that wasn’t nearly as fun as I’d hoped. No matter, let’s get him back to Leblanc. He deserves an explanation after all of that.”

Arsene chuckled then, a feeling deep in Joker’s chest. **Yes, little thief, I certainly believe he does. Let us be off, we haven’t got all night.**

The Thief picked up the Black Mask then as Arsene faded away, and carried him out of that dull underground room, hoping this would get through that thick skull of his and make him accept the Thieves’ help for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing I decided to do, let me know what you think. I have a lot of ideas for things I think would be cool for Scars, but none of them really fit, so I'm sticking them here. Expect this to be even more sporadically updated than that story, but it might end up being updated more often. It's easier to come up with these one-off ideas than it is to keep a logical storyline, honestly.
> 
> Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal blue book, titled only "Yusuke's Door." It's in a stack of similar books, each clearly well-loved, but in good shape.

Yusuke stood before a nondescript door with his name on it, a slight frown on his face. “What did you say this place was, again?”

Akira tilted his head, his face revealing nothing of what he thought. “Well, the larger whole of this is a bit more complex, but that door is your space here. It’s a place for you to control and do with as you please, whether that be a place to be peaceful and meditate or a recreation of Shibuya crossing. Simply imagine it, and it will be so.” He smiled kindly then, twirling a bit of his hair between his fingers. “You’re welcome to take your time to decide, but I thought you’d appreciate it. The others have their own rooms, though you’ll have to ask them for permission to enter.”

Yusuke nodded, folding his arms. “Simply imagine it, you say?” Akira nodded, leaned against the wall. “So if I were to imagine it as a museum dedicated solely to me, it would become so?” The ravenette nodded again, his smile widening. “Would that not be vain, much like Madarame?”

Akira frowned then, his glasses catching a light from nowhere and blocking his eyes. “Vanity is part of being human, it is only negative in excess. You could create a museum, yes, but you could just as easily create a studio or anything else. Keep in mind that anything created here cannot be taken out, though things brought in can be taken back.”

Yusuke stared at the door then, seemingly lost in thought. Akira stepped away and began walking down the Hall, looking at each of the other doors present. Ryuji’s and Haru’s were frosted glass, though while Ryuji’s was stylized much like that of a gym, Haru’s shone with the golden glow of sunlight. Futaba’s was almost obnoxiously techy, much like that out of the low budget sci-fi films she so loved to make fun of. Ann’s was the door to a particular cafe she seemed to have a preference for. Morgana didn’t have a door, rather, an arched doorway, the sound of the ocean and the smell of freshly cooked fish wafting out. Makoto’s was a simple bedroom door, white, but with some band poster Akira didn’t recognize; perhaps something she had always dreamed of. It was an eclectic mix, and not necessarily fitting of the dorm-like Hall, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

He didn’t, in all honesty, know what was in each of them. Some were open to whomever may desire to enter, Morgana’s the most obvious of these. Others required express permission from their owners; Haru’s was the first such door, and one that no one but the fluffy hair heiress had access to. He could enter them if he wanted to, of course - at the end of the day, he had more control over this place than they did - but he respected their right to privacy. He refused to enter unless requested.

There were other doors; the Hall was technically endless, though it faded into a gentle gray mist after a while. Only the first dozen or so were owned, primarily by his original Thieves, though there were others, those he had met that had gotten tangled up in the web that was this place. Jose had actually ended up in here by accident, but he was sure to explain to the ‘child’ what this place was, and he had even gotten his own door. Lavenza requested one, once, though she was rarely aware of its existence - and even more rarely came to visit, so far as he was aware. 

As for the ones that extended off into the distance, well...he would leave them blank until such time as they would find use. Akechi’s door would remain in a similarly blank state, though he had introduced the place to him - the boy simply didn’t wish to use it, Akira supposed.

He turned back then, returned to Yusuke’s side. The door had changed, with a beautiful mural now across its surface. Each of the Thieves were represented by an animal wearing their mask, or in Morgana’s case, his bandana. 

For Yusuke, a fox - a kitsune mask strapped to the side of its head as it stared curiously at the others.

Futaba,a chipmunk - a small, mischievous creature seen sneaking up on Makoto, who appeared as a lioness with her solid steel mask. A motherly figure, but still ferocious when provoked. 

Ryuji, a golden retriever, excitedly chasing after Morgana, his skull mask playfully falling halfway from his face. 

Ann was, well, a panther, her mask covering her eyes as she watched amusedly from a tree, a large cake somehow balanced next to her. 

Haru was, perhaps fittingly, a sheep, though one with horns. A soft, fluffy, seemingly harmless creature that was fully capable of returning each slight in kind, and then some.

Akechi was a crow, its gaze calculating yet longing as it watched the others play among themselves, just a step away from where it perched.

And, of course, Akira, who appeared as a variety of animals throughout the piece. A cat here, lounging peacefully; there, a masked racoon, peeking out from within a tree; elsewhere, an owl, watching all with its rimmed eyes; yet elsewhere, a bear, seemingly sleeping but watching the others, ready to come to their defense at a moments’ notice.

Akira smiled as he looked upon it, thinking it both a beautiful piece and perfectly fitting for the art-obsessed man next to him. “It’s a beautiful piece, Yusuke. Have you decided what is within?”

Yusuke shook his head then, a content smile upon his face. “No, but perhaps it will come to me in time. Would you like me to show you, once I decide?”

“Only if you wish to, Yusuke. I don’t enter these doors unless invited, I respect your guys’ privacy.”

“I very much think I would, Akira. I have some thoughts, but you have always helped me clear my head when I needed, and you have seen each of my art pieces; I think it's fitting that you be first to see this place too.” Yusuke’s stomach rumbled then, a slight frown taking his face.

Akira chuckled. “I think we should head back for now though, Sojiro should have some curry for us.”

Yusuke smiled then, “I believe that would be nice, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck and now this exists, so that's cool. Thoughts?


End file.
